oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Hershel Goth
Lord Hershel Goth (Born 2nd Queru 3391) is the current Chief Minister of the government of the Casorian Empire, as well as the head of its Inner Council. The perfect example of a self-made man, Hershel came from relative poverty to the highest of society. Early Life Born on the second of Queru, 3391 to unknown parents, the young Hershel Gavith Goterick was given over to an Orphanage in the Ulaa Electorate. Under the laws of the region, one orphan from each county would be submitted to the priesthood of the Faith of Three. Hershel was selected, and at the age of sixteen in 3407, was sent to the Twelve Theocratic Tribes. For years he studied to take the cloth, until a chance meeting with the then Imperial Viceroy, heir tothe Grand-Duchy of Adoral-Maiacrae, Count Mikae Adoral-Maiacrae. Through a rather long and deep conversation, the Count demanded the boy be taken from his life in the priesthood and to study under him. Chancellor of Adoral-Maiacrae In 3416 the Grand Duke of Adoral-Maiacrae passed away, leaving his son Mikae to succeed, he immediately offered his now close friend, Hershel the position of Chancellor of the Grand Duchy, honoured and taken aback Hershel consented and was inaugurated on the 5th of Ruay 3416. Serving for ten years faithfully, the Chancellor was summoned to Evoria Palace, the Southern Civil War was reaching its conclusion and the Emperor required skilled diplomats to travel south. Little did the Chancellor know, the war was only mid-way through, yet his trip to the south would secure his position. Steward of the Inner Council About to depart for the Southern Territories in the name of peace, word reached the capital that Eliza, Princess Imperial had been executed in Valiana. The Emperor was thrown into a fit of rage, and retired from public life, leaving his wife, the Empress, Maria Charlotte to rule the Empire. The Chancellor requested leave to return to his home, the Grand-Duchy, the Empress-Regent refused, afraid of her new position and her enemies at court, she had heard of Hershel's sincere but effective council. She assigned him of Steward, and her voice on the Inner Council, the ruling body of the Empire. Change of Identity and Investment in Isaevi Trade Already a moderately wealthy man, Hershel saw it fit to make his name slightly more, intimidating. While he himself was too sly to be physically aggresive he saw the need in the capital to present strength. Dropping his middle name and reforming his second, Hershel Goth was ready to face his new position. With a new residence in Lockvalar, he used the funds from selling his home in the Grand-Duchy to fund trade routes with Isaevi, to his surprise these proved more than lucrative as the Western Tundra Companies had just split from the Empire fully, closing trade. Goth had a near monopoly on incoming trade, and used this fact to his advantage by granting the entire lot to the crown, without asking for a single thing. This show of humility, would be his greatest scheme. End of the War and the new Chief Minister Archduke Nicholas of Upperia had served as an incompetent Chief Minister throughout the Civil War barely even appearing in Lockvalar to assist with the effort. As soon as the War came to a conclusion, the Emperor now back to his senses sent Hershel to the new Neutral Free State of Switoral instead of Nicholas to negotiate a peace. Upon Nicholas' appearance at court to protest he was dismissed from his post with honours. Within three weeks he would lie dead, his son of the same name, the new Archduke, would hold this against the Imperial Family for years to come. Without hesitation the Emperor extended the invitation for Hershel to attend him at the Evoria Palace and to form an Inner Council in his name. All the work Hershel had carried out came to a climax, he accepted 'reluctantly', assigning to the Inner Council those who had assisted him in his rise to power, without arousing suspicion. For his funding of the war effort, this 'common-man' and his family, even though he had none at the time were made nobility. Wishing to grant him the Electorate of Ulaa, his home province, Hershel remarked that to remove the electorate's right to vote for their Doge was inappropriate. Instead he was made Count of Morras, one of the regions in the Grand-Duchy of Adoral-Maiacrae, where he had served as Chancellor years before. Titles and Honours Titles 2nd Queru 3391 - 8th Poroll 3416: Mr. Hershel Gavith Goterick 8th Poroll 3416 - 2nd Boroa 3426: His Excellency, Mr. Hershel Gavith Goterick, Chancellor of Adoral-Maiacrae 2nd Boroa 3426 - 29th Boroa 3426: His Excellency, Mr. Hershel Goterick, Emissary of the Emperor 29th Boroa 3426 - 21st Grenay 3431: The Rt. Honourable, Mr. Hershel Goth, Steward of the Casorian Empire 21st Grenay 3431 - presnt: His Lordship, the Count Morass, Hershel Goth, Chief Minister of the Casorian Empire Honours 21st Grenay 3441 - present: Knight of the Royal Order of Tyra Category:Noble Category:Orphan Category:Casorian Category:Inner Council Category:Government